FWT - Stories and Shenanigans
by Keizura Manjuroh
Summary: Collection of short stories based on the heroes in FWT. They're random and they're meant to entertain and humour fans.
1. Story 1 - Witches and Priest

This fanfic is dedicated to all those Fantasy War Tactics fans out there! :D I've been playing for almost a year now and I have to say, BEST GAME EVER.

FWT has lots of lovable heroes with very diverse, interesting, and humorous pasts. So I've decided to write short stories to entertain myself and arid fans out there. Please let me know in your comments which heroes you'd like to see getting featured in the subsequent weeks. I'll try my best to submit one new story every Monday. I'LL TRY!

For the first story I'm gonna do a crowd favourite duo. Belle and Nirvana. Also sideline featuring the twins before they get nerfed lol.

* * *

Story 1: Priests and Witches

Lord couldn't stand it anymore, in fact, nobody could. Ever since Belle joined their team, she and Nirvana have been going head on day in and day out. Nirvana would hog Belle, screaming for her to turn his body back into a man. Nirvana used to be Belle's professor back in university. Belle was a promising student, on scholarship, and had a great interest in Holy magic. Nirvana was the dashing young professor in campus and every girl always wanted to take his classes. When he first saw Belle in his class, he fell in love with her at first sight. He never did like girls with big racks because they looked like sluts, but she had a kind nerdy face and could hold intelligent conversations with people. Also she was kind and could sing really well.

After she graduated as the university's Valedictorian, they started dating regularly. And throughout the 9 months of courtship, never did he once reach out to touch her boobs, so Belle was convinced that he loved her for who she was and not her body.

They quickly got married and moved into a new house a year later. And that was when their troubles began. They had such contrasting lifestyles that they couldn't stand each other. Nirvana would go to bed early and wake up early in the morning while Belle was a night owl. And when she finally went to bed, a few hours later, he'd be up whistling and blasting the radio while he took his morning shower. They both folded clothes differently and liked different kinds of foods.

Because Nirvana always woke up early, he'd run out of energy early at night and was the first to hit the sack. One evening, Belle deliberately got home a bit earlier. They'd been married for a few months now but weren't intimate yet. So Belle decided to make tonight special and went ahead to buy some special sexy lingerie. When she reached home, Nirvana was in the shower. She quickly wore the lingerie and lay seductively on the bed waiting for him to come out. Nirvana did come out, but because he wasn't wearing his specs and his eyesight was really bad, he couldn't see what was in front of him. He quickly put on his pyjamas, slipped under the covers, kissed Belle goodnight on the cheek and fell asleep.

Belle was fuming.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP SO EARLY?! ARE YOU A CHILD?!"

Nirvana woke up with a start. "Love, don't be so noisy! I need my rest, I have to teach tomorrow."

"Oh for Christ's sake, if you're not teaching you'd be busy researching. I even went through the trouble of wearing sexy underwear so that we can have sex. But you just went straight to bed!"

Nirvana couldn't see very clearly due to his really bad eyesight, so he started to move really closely to Belle's chest to examine the sexy lingerie, except that he wasn't looking at her chest but her tummy.

"Huh, I didn't know you were so flat."

And that was how Belle cursed him into a child's body, while screaming "I DO NOT NEED A HUSBAND!"

* * *

When Belle joined Lord's party, Nirvana wouldn't leave her alone and nagged her at every possible moment. This started to garner the interest of the twin witches, Banshee and Spooky. One day, the twins found Nirvana hurling pebbles into the river out of rage.

"You say she turned," Banshee started.

"You into a child?" Spooky finished.

Nirvana turned around, surprised. He knew that Witches were never good news but he was too small to run away fast enough from them, so he just nodded his head.

"A curse is not a typical"

"Magic of a priestess."

Nirvana asked, "Do you girls always talk like that."

"Would you prefer we talk like this?" they chimed together, then looked at each other and snickered. "Holy magic is based on blessings. Dark magic is based on curses." That shut Nirvana up.

"Sounds like some pretty"

"Dark magic was involved."

Then they stood around him and enclosed him in a circle such that he couldn't escape. "Would you like to make a deal with us?" they chimed sinisterly. "We can turn you back into a man, for a price." And when they said the word 'price', their eyes started to glow red.

A deal with Witches? That's as good as making a deal with the Devil! Nirvana started to break out in cold sweat.

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried from behind the trees. It was Belle. She looked furious. And Nirvana thought he was imagining things when Belle's eyes had a slight tint of red.

The twins hastily regrouped behind her, laughing and smiling. "We know you're one of us, sister." Then they pranced away laughing.

Nirvana was scared rooted to the ground. When his legs gave her, he collapsed onto the grass. "Is it true? Throughout my research I don't remember coming across spells that cause harm, but I always thought yours was an enhanced form of eternal youth."

Belle was silent was a moment. She walked towards her husband and sat down beside him.

"My mother was a witch." She confessed. "I always had a bit of dark magic in my blood but I wanted to do good with my capabilities. My mother did terrible things, things that I didn't want to follow. That's why."

Nirvana was shocked. Throughout their marriage she'd never told him such a thing before. He comfortingly hugged his arm and said, "You're the best Priestess I've ever seen. Amazing power and a kind soul." Belle rested her head on his and cried. "I'm sorry I turned you into who you are now, I couldn't control myself and I don't know how to turn you back."

For once Nirvana wasn't angry. Now that he knew her past, he began to understand his predicament better. It wasn't her fault, curses were usually performed instinctively from strong emotions like rage or sorrow or jealousy. And a curse is a gift that cannot be returned.

After they'd both calmed down, a great idea struck them. They shall ask Lord for help.

Consequently, for the days afterwards, they kept hovering around Lord, begging him to turn Nirvana back into a man. Lord was so mad he threatened to get the Witches to curse them. And as such, the issue of Nirvana's child-like body was never resolved.

Maybe one day, the gift of the high humans might be able to help. We can only wait and see.

* * *

And so it ends here! Let me know what you guys think (:


	2. Story 2 - Gone Bad

Alfred was always very proud of Klein. A model student with straight A grades but yet modest and helpful to his fellow classmates. Lord, on the other hand, was also an academically brilliant student. But his attitude was the stark opposite of Klein's, not to mention his ambition to take over the world which led to his body being possessed by the high humans. Alfred sighed.

Just last week, Chris and Ian accompanied Lord to the east continent while the rest of the party remained in the Arc Continent. Before they left, a new hero stumbled across them and joined them without hesitation at the request of Lord. This hero was Thanatos. Similar to Celestial, he was a dragon who could take on human form. But his human appearance was much more fearsome and terrifying that no one dared approach him. Only Klein was brave enough to make acquaintance with Thanatos while everyone else kept their distance.

A few months later, dozens of moving merchants came to set up a market at a nearby plain. Thanatos having never seen one before, was very interested in taking a look around. Klein then offered to show him around the customs of their world and such a market.

However, when they returned, they gave everyone the greatest shock of their lives. Klein had completely changed his image. Gone were his cloak and battle mage armour, and in its place were sinister-looking weapons and 2 great horns on his helmet.

"Wha-wha-what happened to yo?!" Alfred stammered.

Klein nonchalantly replied, "Just wanted an image change, does it look good?"

Alfred gaped and no words came out. He was half worried that Klein had been influenced by Thanatos and half worried that he would follow in Lord's sinister footsteps to use his magic for something bad instead.

Everyone else could not get used to seeing Klein in such a new costume.

A few days later, Klein approach his school principal and asked, "This doesn't really suit me, does it?" He chuckled. Alfred, who had been keeping his worries inside, released it all out of him and starting chiding about how Klein shouldn't ruin his good student image nor should he have future evil thoughts. Klein patiently listened while Alfred ranted. When the old man had calmed down, Klein simply explained that he had deliberately changed his outlook because he took pity on Thanatos. No one would befriend him because of his menacing outlook, but Klein got to know him to be a kind and mild soul who was awakened by the arrival of the High Humans. So Klein figured that if he dressed a little more menacing as well, Thanatos wouldn't fill as ostracised and perhaps the other heroes would be more inclined to approach him.

A tear rolled down Alfred's face as he beamed proudly at his student. Despite being dead, Klein still had the most humane heart know to mankind.

I always wondered why Klein's costume was called Thanatos Klein, then came along Season 2 and now I know HAHAHA. In any case a few days ago Nexon released some costume exclusive packages. Damn pay-wall. They were really nice, especially the Sione and Rage costume. But the price is too high. F2P FTW!


End file.
